hive_of_the_unknown_existencefandomcom-20200214-history
Azatrin Berlounne
Azatrin Berlounne is a former human and an infection zombie, and is one of the many Hive residents. An expelled human as he considered himself due to his condition, he faced many challenges in life before founding his place in the Hive. Appearance In Normal Form Azatrin have most traits a human being has, save for some. He has a rather sharped teeth, some having patches of blood. He also has a long-sharped nails or claws as he now called them. He wears a dark blue hoodie jacket with zipper, with the hood large enough to cover his eyes (which no-one had ever saw those, not even Frightlight). He wears a light brown trousers for his bottom apparel, covering his legs up to his dark shoes. All of his clothing are having patches of blood. In Fera-Mutate Form In this form, Azatrin gains some sort of tentacles coming out from his arms, and his tongue can be increased to many feet as he can. His hands and nails also grow more into resembling animal claws. Characteristics Having faced different problems and injustices including his condition, Azatrin is a 'lone but deadly wolf' to be known. He is known for being harsh and brutal, especially when being treated badly for his conditions, often leading to his urge of killing them (thus leaving the reason of his blood-covered appearance). A few have made conversations with him without ending up with their body getting ripped apart. He mostly separates himself from the rest of others, a trait he already had since growing up. Due to the mutations, he lost the ability to speak words enough for an average human to understand. However, he can make high pitch screams and growls, especially when attempting to attack or just alerting for his presence. The scream goes on a slightly deeper tone when he further mutates. Backstory According to the diaries he had written (which he had made since mutation), he used to live in a royal house where money is power and good-for-all is lesser than self-benefit. Due to the rules of his monarchy, he mostly attempted to become alone, where when he got a chance, he tried to escape and find a living in the average society. However, all that chances had failed, and he was mostly grounded by his family to be locked out of his room, with no sort of entertainment. Unbeknownst to them (including Azatrin), a day would come where an unidentied disease will infect him during his "jail days". Worse enough, nobody noticed him while succumbing to the condition for about two hours (as a so-called Council Meeting is ongoing on that time), save for a maid who tried to open the door in curiosity to his screams. When he was brought to a hospital, doctors weren't able to detect what disease had infected Azatrin. He was confined in about 16 days, with the first 15 on his coma state, much to the fake worries of his family and relatives. The last day in the hospital is the day where he suffered from the mutations the disease had caused to him. It is also the day where he escaped from the hospital, and thus, from the chains of his family's royal monarch. Reaching out an urban city, he knows his family (and the police) are finding him. To evade those, he hide within the back alleys, and in an unexpected moment, found out the hoodie he wears today. However, as he had just wore the jacket, a member of the city's notorious gangs came in, and demanded to give him the hoodie (despite the fact that neither of them owns it) or end up being beaten. As Azatrin faced the gangster, the gangster laughed and mocked his appearance, insulting him for his condition. It was the first time Azatrin killed someone, when he started to growl deeply in anger and crouch, before making a scream and pouncing the gangster. The gang member lost balance due to the incredible agility Azatrin had, being pinned down and watched himself crying in agony as the mutant rips his body apart. Unfortunately for Azatrin, his scream drew attention not just to the whole gang, but also to the police patrolling the streets. Having no way to escape, he used his agile strength to leap from the ground up to the rooftops, using his claws to temporarily hold through the walls as he make way for himself. He narrowly escaped what supposed to be his final daylight... Reports were spread within the city, and further into other locations. This caused special patrol operations formed by different law enforcement groups and agency to find Azatrin. Arrival in Hive Azatrin arrived in Hive, but not in a comfortable way. As he escaped another chase after killing a bad-joking lumberer, he tried to hide in a cave, but an earthquake occurred, rumbling the underground. Having not enough air to breath, Azatrin thought he was getting his final touch on the earth without living a life of his ambition, before collapsing. Frightlight and Arackon happened to pass by while trying to hunt some gems, noticing the frail body of the hooded person. They bring him toward back to the Hive in haste and in attempt to save his life. After waking up, Azatrin's initial reaction wasn't even good, probably thinking he was caught by the police/military and being tortured as punishment to his murderous actions. This was only stop by GellyPop, who explained the place where he is now. Unable to make clear speaking, he was handed with a writing board to explain his situation. After many time of thinking and judging and advises, GellyPop accepts Azatrin and considered him resident of the Hive. Abilities & Skills Mostly caused by his mutations, Azatrin has an agile strength to perform different skills: * Power Jump/Pounce: Depending on the direction and his action, pounces are his main offensive act, while jumps are for his defensive/retreating act. Both acts are powerful enough to reach a lot of meters and cause unbalance to those hit. * Sharp Claw: Usually used after pinning his target, he uses his nails/claws to rip apart the target's body. It doesn't matter what he rips, not even metals can survive and are often becoming useless scraps, leaving them irrepairable. * Fera-Mutation: Sometimes, Azatrin can initiate his Fera-Mutation form, growing tentacles and enabling his tongue to extend many feet. The tentacles and tongue are self-regenerating, so whenever any where cut, Azatrin has no problems to put those back. This allows him to do ranged attacks, as well to grapple from higher locations not reachable by his jumps. Trivia * He resembles the Hunter from Left 4 Dead series. He's an infection zombie, but don't ever say that directly to him, or he will pounce you... Category:Hive Residents